Bride of Silvery Dark Wolf Sequel of 'Innocent Promise'
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Apa pendapat kalian tentang hubungan cinta berbeda ras antara manusia biasa dan werewolf? / KyungSoo selalu merasa dirinya manusia biasa, setidaknya sampai ZiTao, adik angkatnya menghilang / Banyak hal yang merintangi hubungannya dengan JongIn / Salah satunya adalah kematian / Bisakah hati mereka bersatu? Let the ice crystals reflect their story.. [a fluffy EXO fics, KaiSoo couple]


Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title :**** Bride of Silvery Dark Wolf **

Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Fluff

Cast : EXO, TVXQ, BAP, .el.

Pair : JongIn x KyungSoo

Cameo : tante Seo JooHyun

Setting : Alternate Reality

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa baku nan standar, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 6000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, garing tanpa humor, lumayan serius, hints of NC. Coz gue asli.x dari fandom JapanRocks, jadi harap maklum kalo di fics ini ada dialog yang pake bahasa Jepang yak? hehehe...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo-chan! " panggil seorang lelaki dewasa pada seorang anak kecil yang melintas di dekatnya sambil menggandeng adik angkatnya. " Eh, ada Tao juga. "

" Ne, sensei. Ada apa? " tanya anak lelaki berwajah cantik bermata bulat lebar yang dipanggil KyungSoo itu.

" Bisa tolong bantu JongInnie memangkas rumput liar di taman belakang? " tanya pria itu.

" Hmm… " KyungSoo mengerutkan keningnya, dia tampak ragu sejenak. " Baiklah sensei. "

" Ah, sankyuu. " sensei mereka itu pun menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua anak asuhnya dengan penuh sayang. " Tao juga tolong bantu ya? "

" Mmmm… " anak kecil satunya, yang berwajah manis dan berkantung mata kelabu mirip panda, hanya menggumamkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.  
Keduanya lalu segera pergi ke taman belakang untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu. Sebenarnya, KyungSoo agak enggan melakukannya. Bukan karena dia anak pemalas, KyungSoo justru sangat suka mengurus tanaman dan menata bunga-bungaan dalam pola-pola tertentu yang indah. KyungSoo juga suka menanam bermacam tanaman buah dan obat. Cowok bermata bulat itu tidak akan menolak berpartner dengan siapa saja asal hasil kerjanya rapi. Tapi semua keramahtamahan KyungSoo tidak berlaku untuk JongIn, si anak baru itu. JongIn baru datang seminggu yang lalu ke panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Kalau diperhatikan, tidak ada yang salah dengan anak lelaki sebayanya yang wajahnya cukup tampan itu. Badannya termasuk jangkung untuk ukuran anak seumurnya, kulitnya cokelat madu eksotis dan berambut sehitam malam. Sikapnya juga ramah, dalam sekejap dia sudah menjadikan setengah isi panti sebagai temannya –terutama anak-anak perempuan–.

.

.

.

Tapi tetap saja, KyungSoo merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. KyungSoo yang sejak lahir dikaruniai naluri yang amat sangat peka melebihi manusia normal, dia dapat membedakan antara mana yang manusia dan mana yang bukan. Dia mampu mengetahui mahluk itu berasal dari jenis apa hanya dengan melihat sekilas. Dan naluri KyungSoo tidak pernah salah, dia yakin kalau JongIn bukanlah manusia. Bayangan mahluk karnivora buas yang terlihat mengitari JongIn saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, membuat KyungSoo sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Ada beberapa dugaan yang muncul di benak KyungSoo mengenai siapa JongIn. Sayangnya, setiap kali KyungSoo merasakan desakan kuat untuk bertanya, setiap kali itu juga dia lebih memilih melarikan diri. Takut sih tidak, hanya saja KyungSoo selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan risih berlebihan saat berada di dekat JongIn.

.

.

.

Seperti sekarang, saat KyungSoo dan ZiTao membersihkan rumput. Mereka berdua sengaja mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari JongIn, karena tekanan yang keluar dari tubuh anak itu saat sendirian sangatlah kelam dan kejam. Saking kuatnya, tekanan roh itu seakan mengamplas permukaan kulit KyungSoo yang lembut. Anak itu bergidik dengan imajinasi tubuhnya yang lecet berdarah-darah karena aura kelam itu. Dan bagi ZiTao yang memiliki naluri setajam kakak angkatnya itu, berada satu tempat dengan JongIn rasanya sama dengan dikurung dalam ruangan gelap yang penuh serangga-serangga merayap. Setidaknya itu menurut pikiran polos ZiTao yang pernah ditindas para seniornya di panti dengan cara serupa. Cowok panda itu terus bergerak-gerak resah, ketakutan terpancar dari bola mata hitamnya. KyungSoo yang tahu adiknya itu nyaris menangis, menghentikan kerjanya sejenak dan memeluk anak kecil itu. JongIn yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ne, Kyungie. Tao wa daijoubu desu ka? " tanya JongIn seramah mungkin.

" Huh… Omae no tamashii no atsuryoku o herasu koto ga dekimasendeshita? Boku no otouto wa kowagatta! (_bisa tidak kau mengurangi tekanan jiwamu? Adikku jadi takut nih!_) " kata KyungSoo to the point. Dia jengkel sekaligus lelah harus menahan tekanan jiwa sebesar itu.

" Dou iu koto desu ka? (_maksud mu?_) " JongIn makin bingung.

" Furi o shinaide kudasai! Omae wa ningen ja nai ka?! (_Jangan pura-pura! Kau bukan manusia kan?!_) " akhirnya kesabaran KyungSoo habis.

" Fuh… khukhu… omoshiroi da~ Hitotsu wa akiraka ni omae o ninshiki suru koto ga dekimasu… (_menarik~ ada yang bisa mengenaliku rupanya._) " senyuman ramah JongIn berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat menyeramkan dengan barisan gigi yang meruncing tajam. " Tidak salah aku memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat pelatihan ku di dunia manusia."

" He? Tempat pelatihan? " tanpa sadar KyungSoo bertanya.

" Khu… khu… ahahahahahahahaha! Gyahahahahahaha! " melihat wajah bengong KyungSoo, JongIn jadi kelepasan tertawa. " Aduduh! Wajah ketakutan kalian itu lucu sekali! "

.

.

.

-BLETAKK!-

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pukulan manis nan keras bersarang telak di ubun-ubun JongIn. Tampak di belakang anak lelaki berkulit hitam itu, KyungSoo berdiri garang sambil menenteng alat penyiram tanaman dari besi. Ekspresinya sangat galak dengan mata bulat lebar yang melotot marah dan bibir bawah yang dimajukan. Bukannya JongIn berhenti tertawa, anak itu sekarang malah menggelinding di rerumputan karena sakit perut terlalu banyak tertawa. JongIn menyeka air matanya yang mengalir deras, sumpah demi apa, wajah KyungSoo yang seperti itu terlihat sangat lucu. Wajah seimut itu sama sekali tidak pantas dengan raut marah. Bukannya jadi sangar dan menakutkan, yang ada malah berkat ekspresi itu wajahnya jadi terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan. Tidak terima dirinya ditertawakan, apalagi oleh mahluk yang belum jelas dia itu manusia atau bukan, membuat KyungSoo makin semangat memukul kepala JongIn.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kyungie! Yameru! Yameru! Gyahahaha! " JongIn terus saja tertawa sambil menghindari serangan maut KyungSoo. " Fukurou! Yameru yo! (_Burung hantu! Berhenti!_) "

" GYAH! FUKUROU JA NAI! NAMAE WA KYUNG-SOO! (_bukan BURUNG HANTU! Nama ku __KYUNG-SOO__!_) " KyungSoo bersiap-siap memukul JongIn lagi.

" Phuh… khu… khu… ehehehe… ano… shikashi… Kyungie wa Fukurou no youna monodesu… Tokuni sono youna ookina marui me de. Ehehehe… (_tapi… Kyungie memang mirip Burung hantu kok. Apalagi __dengan mata bulat lebar seperti itu__._) " gerakan KyungSoo dan JongIn terhenti saat melihat ZiTao terkikik.

" Ehehe… Fukurou Himeee~ (_Putri Burung Hantu_) " ZiTao terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Cowok panda itu tersenyum lebar, pipi chubby-nya memerah karena senang dan mata feline-nya jadi semakin sipit karena tertawa. ZiTao benar-benar sudah lupa dengan rasa takutnya tadi. _Kawaiii_~ kedua seniornya bersorak dan melonjak-lonjak riang ala fanboys dalam hati. Well, sepertinya KyungSoo dan JongIn sudah terjerat pesona kepolosan panda kecil itu. Spontan keduanya memeluk ZiTao dari kedua sisi secara bersamaan, mengacak rambut hitam legamnya dan menciumi dengan gemas kedua belah pipi putih mulusnya. Sejenak mereka melupakan permasalahan siapa-itu-apa yang tadi mereka ributkan. Pokoknya, nikmati dulu apa yang ada di depan mata. Masalah lain, belakangan. Yah, dasar masih anak-anak. Tapi sejenak kemudian, JongIn dan KyungSoo yang tersadar saling mendorong tubuh masing-masing menjauh dan memalingkan wajah yang memerah. Sementara ZiTao hanya bisa memandang sikap aneh senpai-nya itu dengan heran.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nah, sekarang jelaskan. Kau itu sebenarnya apa?! " tanya KyungSoo, dirangkulnya lagi tubuh mungil ZiTao untuk memberi perlindungan.

" Kok apa sih?! Dasar cewek burung hantu tidak sopan, bawel banget sih! " balas JongIn sambil menjulurkan lidah. " Lagian, gestur apaan tuh! Kesinikan ZiTao, aku juga mau memeluknya! "

" Yah, habisnya, kau itu kan bukan manusia! " KyungSoo siap-siap meraih alat penyiram tanaman itu lagi, kesal juga dia disebut cewek. " Heh! Jangan dekati ZiTao sebelum kau mengaku, KkamJong! "

" Sejak kapan nama ku yang keren begini berubah jadi KkamJong, si Hitam?! " protes JongIn.

" Kenyataannya, kulitmu memang hitam kok! Dan asal tahu saja, aku ini cowok tulen! " sanggah KyungSoo.

" Geez! Oke! Oke! Aku mengaku! Nama ku Kim JongIn, WEREWOLF! PUAS! " seru JongIn yang capek berdebat, kedua tangannya direntangkan ke atas tanda menyerah. " Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukai kalian, kok! "

" Kenapa?! Bukannya werewolf itu suka memangsa manusia?! " tanya ZiTao tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lirih. Di otak kecilnya terbayang scene film horror di mana sekelompok werewolf buas yang mencabik-cabik tubuh manusia dan memakan isi perutnya.

" Dengar ya, adik manis. Kami tidak seganas yang diceritakan di film-film horror itu. Mereka itu suka melebih-lebihkan kejadian yang sebenarnya. " JongIn membungkukkan badannya, mensejajarkan diri dengan mata ZiTao. Dengan suara dan aura yang ramah dia memberi sedikit penjelasan, " biasanya kami hanya memakan binatang atau sesama youkai dari kelas yang lebih rendah. Kalau pun kami memakan manusia, kami hanya memakan orang-orang yang melanggar 'kontrak' dengan kaum kami. "

" Terus?! " kali ini KyungSoo yang bicara.

" Terus apa?! " JongIn mengernyit.

" Kenapa tidak ingin melukai kami. Padahal kami mengetahui identitas mu. " KyungSoo meminta penjelasan.

" Gampang, karena kalian berdua itu spesimen manusia langka yang menarik. Hehehe… Jaa~~ tugas ku sudah selesai, tolong sapu sisa rumputnya ya! " dengan santainya JongIn melenggang meninggalkan mereka berdua, bersamaan dengan hempasan angin tipis nan tajam yang menebas rata semua rumput di taman belakang itu.

" HOI! APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN SPESIMEN MANUSIA! " jerit KyungSoo yang marahnya terlambat ditingkahi dengan suara tawa JongIn yang membahana.

" Dasar telmi. " bisik JongIn dikejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini KyungSoo tengah duduk termenung memandang langit mendung di salah satu bangku taman di pinggiran hutan kecil. Pikirannya mengembara kemana-mana, kenangan masa kecilnya berputar di benaknya. Kenangan saat dirinya, ZiTao dan JongIn pertama kali berbicara panjang lebar dan bercanda. Kenangan indah yang mengawali persahabatan mereka bertiga. Butuh waktu sekitar dua bulan bagi KyungSoo untuk bisa benar-benar akrab dengan JongIn, insting waspadanya sukar sekali menerima pertemanan antar spesies yang ditawarkan cowok tan itu padanya. Sementara pada ZiTao, kurang dari satu bulan cowok panda itu sudah lengket dengan JongIn. Perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi oleh figur seorang kakak yang diberikan werewolf kecil itu telah memenangkan kepercayaan ZiTao. Tahun-tahun berlalu dan ketiganya terbiasa saling mengisi, sehingga memikirkan kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu, selalu membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

Lama sekali KyungSoo merenung dan mengabaikan tugasnya mengawasi adik-adik angkatnya yang sedang bermain di lapangan pasir di depannya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas, raut wajahnya terlihat kesepian. KyungSoo tidak peduli dengan gerimis yang mulai turun membasahi bumi. Dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan anak-anak kecil itu yang memintanya ikut pulang. Dia tidak peduli jika dirinya juga ikut basah. Dia tidak peduli. Sekali ini dia membiarkan hujan membasuh tubuhnya. KyungSoo sedang merindukan hujan, tepatnya merindukan ZiTao. Hari ini tepat setahun menghilangnya ZiTao ditengah hujan. Meski KyungSoo tahu kemana perginya ZiTao, tapi tetap saja dia merindukan adik kesayangannya itu. Karena dia mengerti, kemampuannya masih belum bisa menjangkau dimensi khusus tempat ZiTao tinggal sekarang. Hari beranjak sore, lampu-lampu taman mulai menyala. Tapi KyungSoo masih setia duduk di bangku itu, merasakan dinginnya air hujan menyapu rindunya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan menggangguku JongIn. Biarkan aku sendiri. " seru KyungSoo tiba-tiba pada suasana kosong di sekitarnya. Tapi, benarkah tempat itu benar-benar kosong?

" Hehehe… Kau bisa merasakan kedatangan ku rupanya. " seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut sehitam sayap gagak muncul dari balik bayangan pepohonan.

" Huh… Datang apanya? Bukankah kau memang sudah ada di sana sejak tadi? " gerutu KyungSoo sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

" Hei, burung hantu. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, rasanya aku jadi ingin menyerang mu tahu. " bisik JongIn yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu KyungSoo.

" Aku bukan burung hantu! Nama ku KyungSoo! " protes KyungSoo, dia mencoba lepas dari rengkuhan JongIn.

" Tapi mata mu yang bulat lebar itu benar-benar seperti burung hantu lho! " goda JongIn yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aaargh! JongIn no baka! " maki KyungSoo kesal.

" Hehe….. " JongIn terkekeh pelan. Dia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu KyungSoo. " Kau merindukannya? "

.

.

.

.

.

KyungSoo tidak menjawab, dia juga tidak menolak ketika JongIn memeluknya lebih rapat. KyungSoo hanya memiringkan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala JongIn. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi JongIn sudah paham kegelisahan KyungSoo. Bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat KyungSoo, membuat JongIn paham sifat KyungSoo luar dalam. Cowok cantik itu tidak akan pernah menceritakan masalah yang menimpanya. Seberat apapun itu, pasti akan disimpannya sendiri. Persis seperti ZiTao, remaja yang menghilang tepat setahun yang lalu itu. Werewolf muda itu mendesah, sebenarnya bukan hanya KyungSoo saja yang merindukan ZiTao. JongIn juga merindukan cowok panda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka, menjalani hidup tanpa diwarnai dengan tingkah polos adik angkatnya itu akan terasa begitu monoton. Benar-benar tidak mengira, kehilangan orang yang biasanya dia lindungi bisa begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Lalu JongIn merasakan bahu KyungSoo yang jadi tempat sandaran dagunya agak sedikit berguncang. Lagi, KyungSoo menangis tanpa suara. Hati werewolf itu rasanya semakin tersayat melihat kekasihnya bersedih. JongIn ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik KyungSoo, tapi hujan sudah lebih dulu menyapunya. JongIn kembali mendesah, situasinya jadi serba salah. Sebenarnya, dengan level sihirnya yang sekarang JongIn bisa saja mempertemukan KyungSoo dengan ZiTao mudah, tanpa harus meminta ijin menembus pintu dimensi dari YiFan. Pangeran dunia peri yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami sah ZiTao itu ternyata jauh lebih overprotektif dari pada mereka berdua. Tapi sayangnya JongIn masih harus bersabar paling tidak sampai setengah tahun lagi. Karena selama tinggal bersama manusia, dia harus menahan diri dari penggunaan segala jenis sihir kalau tidak ingin masa pelatihannya diperpanjang sebagai hukuman pelanggaran aturan.

.

.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo? " tanya JongIn yang mulai cemas, ketika tubuh KyungSoo sudah sedingin balok es.

" Pergilah lebih dulu kalau kau memang ingin. Kau benci hujan kan? " jawab KyungSoo dengan suara bergetar kedinginan.

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Kalau hanya hujan yang seperti ini, aku tidak masalah kok. " gumam JongIn.

" Hmmh… Sankyuu, KkamJong… " gumam KyungSoo.

" Daijoubu… Hime… " cowok tan itu mengecup puncak kepala KyungSoo.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn lalu berpindah posisi, dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah KyungSoo supaya dia leluasa memeluk dan menghangatkan cowok cantik itu. Satu lagi persamaan diantara mereka bertiga, sebenarnya JongIn juga menyukai hujan. Meski dirinya terlahir sebagai werewolf yang tidak menyukai air ataupun hujan. Tapi JongIn berbeda. Dia menyukai hujan karena baginya hujan adalah karunia yang diturunkan langit pada bumi. Hanya saja, ada satu perkecualian sekarang. Ada satu jenis hujan yang dia benci, yaitu 'Hujan yang Aneh'. Kondisi hujan yang khusus yang menandakan datangnya peri cuaca. Hujan yang menandakan datangnya YiFan dan menghilangnya ZiTao. JongIn membencinya, karena hujan dan peri cuaca itu telah membuat KyungSoo-nya menjadi murung. Keceriaan yang selalu terpancar di wajah KyungSoo terus meredup setahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalau begitu, temani aku sedikit lagi ya? " pinta KyungSoo lirih.

" Hmmmh… lama juga tidak apa-apa. Itsumono soba ni narimasu… (_Aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu_) " kata JongIn.

" Arigatou… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan itu mengalir lembut dan tertutup suara keresak dedaunan hutan yang tertiup angin semilir berbau hujan. Suara itu berasal dari gerumbul semak mawar yang cukup besar, yang sulur-sulurnya menjulur panjang mengitari dan memagari sepetak tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi aneka jenis tanaman bunga berwarna-warni. Dari luar, sekilas sesemakan itu terkesan menyeramkan, dengan tinggi pusat sesemakan yang hampir lima meter, juga warna mawarnya yang kehitaman dan beraroma pekat, ditambah duri-duri panjang tajam yang terdapat pada batang liatnya yang saling terjalin rapat. Kontras dengan keindahan taman bunga kecil yang dilindunginya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau di dalam semak itu terdapat gua tanaman yang kedap air dan cukup luas untuk ditinggali dua orang dewasa plus sejumlah perabot sederhana.

.

.

.

Pintu masuknya terletak cukup rendah di dekat gerumbul raksasa hydrangea merah darah, tersembunyi dengan baik oleh jaring tanaman rambat green necklace. Orang dewasa harus berjalan jongkok sejauh enam setengah meter dalam lorong dedaunan yang temaram untuk mencapai ruang di dalam pusat gerumbul semak mawar hitam itu. Dan di dalam sana, beralas tenunan daun pakis muda yang kedap air. KyungSoo tengah berbaring dengan nafas terengah di atas ranjang empuk yang terbuat dari kumpulan air hujan yang dipadatkan menggunakan sihir pemberian dari YiFan dan ZiTao. Wajahnya memerah, matanya tampak sayu menggoda, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan dan tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Kemejanya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat lorong masuk. Dalaman tanktop-nya tergantung nyaris jatuh di sudut meja buffet mini dari jalinan akar pohon maple. Sedangkan celana jeans putih dan juga boxernya turun sampai lutut.

.

.

.

Di sebelahnya berbaring JongIn. Tampilan pria berkulit tan itu tidak jauh berbeda. Baju atasan yang lari entah kemana, skinny jeans yang nyasar di kolong ranjang dan boxer yang melorot. Permukaan kulit dada keduanya yang semula mulus tanpa noda kini tertutupi dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan tanda kissmark. Pada tubuh mereka, dan di atas permukaan seprai lembut dari rajutan kelopak bunga hydrangea biru ada noda-noda cairan putih berbau menyengat yang tersamar oleh harum mawar hitam. Ditengah ketenangan yang menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba saja ponsel KyungSoo berbunyi, dari ringtone-nya yang pendek, cowok bermata bulat itu tahu kalau yang masuk adalah e-mail. Diraihnya benda persegi pipih itu dari saku celananya dan menggerutu keras ketika membaca isi pesan singkat itu. KyungSoo menggeliat pelan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang sakit, dia berusaha bangkit dan merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hmmmh… KyungSoo, kenapa buru-buru?! " JongIn yang masih belum puas bermain blow-job dengan KyungSoo, mencoba merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu.

" JongIn… jangan lagi. Setelah ini aku harus pergi belanja mingguan untuk panti. " tolak KyungSoo halus, disekanya sisa-sisa benih JongIn dari tubuhnya dengan sapu tangan dari rajutan kelopak mawar hitam yang wangi.

" Bukannya itu tugas kita berdua? Jadi kau tidak usah cemas. " JongIn memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

" Mauku juga begitu, tapi jadwalnya berubah. Tadi pagi Sunny memasang jadwal baru. Hari ini aku pergi dengan BoA. " keluh KyungSoo, jelas sekali kalau dia jengkel.

" Tsk! Padahal aku masih ingin menyentuh mu. " akhirnya JongIn ikut membersihkan dirinya.

" Bersabarlah. Besok kita masih punya waktu. " KyungSoo tersenyum, sembari mengenakan lagi bajunya, dia pun mengecup lembut bibir JongIn.

" Entahlah, apa aku bisa tahan sampai besok atau tidak. Aku hanya takut akan menyerang mu nanti malam dan berbuat sesuatu yang ku sesali. " setelah berpakaian rapi, JongIn kembali merengkuh KyungSoo dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Sudah masuk musim gugur ya? Pantas saja nafsu mu jadi begitu besar. Hehe… " KyungSoo menenggelamkan dirinya di dada JongIn yang bidang.

" Kau sendiri tahu, bagi kaum kami musim gugur adalah waktu berburu pasangan. " JongIn dengan senang hati mengendus aroma spear mint KyungSoo yang lembut seperti kristal salju.

" Kau sudah punya aku kan? " KyungSoo tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati KyungSoo merasa sedikit beruntung dengan adanya aturan tak tertulis yang mengikat JongIn dan kaumnya, kaum werewolf. Aturan yang melarang terjadinya hubungan badan antara werewolf dan partnernya yang belum meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Well, kaum werewolf mempunyai benih khusus yang hanya terlahir pada saat-saat tertentu. Benih ini berbeda dengan benih yang biasa karena mempunyai daya hidup yang kuat dan sedikit sihir alaminya sendiri. Meskipun partnernya adalah lelaki, jika dia adalah manusia –submisanve werewolf yang dari awal sudah memiliki organ dalam khusus tidak ikut dihitung–, maka mudah saja bagi sihir alami benih itu untuk merubah susunan organ dalam si partner menjadi susunan organ dalam wanita yang sempurna mendukung pertumbuhannya. Selain itu, anak werewolf yang lahir di luar ikatan tidak akan diakui oleh kawanan dan hidup tersia-sia. Karena tidak ingin ambil resiko, maka selama ini mereka harus puas hanya dengan bermain blow job atau oral. Poor them, uhumm, poor JongIn. Werewolf muda yang nafsu sex-nya sangat sehat ini harus diberi penghargaan atas usaha kerasnya menahan diri agar tidak menyerang KyungSoo habis-habisan setiap kali punya kesempatan. Kekeke~

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau benar, hanya kau lah satu-satunya pasangan ku di sepanjang keabadian. " JongIn balas tersenyum dan menghadiahi KyungSoo sebuah ciuman lembut sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tunggulah sampai musim dingin nanti, KyungSoo. Semua persiapan sudah hampir selesai. Dimalam puncak musim dingin, saat purnama bersinar terang keperakan. Diatas menara merah tertinggi di negeri ini. Aku benar-benar akan menjadikan mu sebagai mempelai ku… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn terlihat gelisah, hampir setengah jam ini dia berjalan mondar-mandir di teras belakang yang sepi untuk menerima telepon. Jemarinya menggenggam erat benda persegi itu sampai urat-uratnya keluar dan kuku-kukunya meruncing tajam. Sesekali dia mengumpat pelan menyaingi suara serangga malam yang sedang berorkestra. JongIn menahan diri supaya tidak menggeram marah saat dia berdebat sengit dengan orang yang berada di ujung saluran telepon itu. Karena kalau dia sampai kelepasan melolong, bisa-bisa dia akan membangunkan seisi panti asuhan. Bisa dibayangkan kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Padahal jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tsk! Sampai kapan mereka akan terus mengatur hidupku! Semua harus dipikirkan matang-matang untuk kelangsungan clan katanya! Umurku ini sudah hampir duapuluh dua tahun! Tapi mereka tak pernah menghargai pendapatku! Dan sekarang ini aku akan di jodohkan eh?! KISAMA NO OYAJI! " maki JongIn jengkel sambil membanting ponselnya ke lantai sampai pecah. " Siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan tuan puteri manja yang licik itu! "

" Nnnngh… JongIn… nani o shite iru ka? (_kau kenapa?_) " KyungSoo tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. Dia mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

" Ah… ehmm… nande mo nai. (_tidak ada apa-apa, kok._) " sahut JongIn gelagapan.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn serasa terkena sport jantung, setelah tadi tensinya naik karena marah pada orang tuanya. Sekarang ini dia harus menahan diri lebih keras lagi saat melihat penampilan KyungSoo yang baru bangun tidur. KyungSoo terlihat sangat imut dengan rambut hitam legam yang acak-acakan dan dalam balutan piyama soft purple dengan atasan model kimono yang kedodoran. Sisi kimononya yang sebelah kanan melorot sampai pertengahan lengan, memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih dan sebagian dadanya yang mulus juga lembut. Oh God, anak manusia bernama KyungSoo ini sangat indah. Kecantikan dan ke-innocent-an mahluk di hadapannya ini sungguh luar biasa, tapi justru inilah yang memancing puluhan pikiran mesum yang sedari sore bersarang di otak JongIn berlomba-lomba keluar. JongIn berkali-kali menelan ludah, tangannya terkepal erat, belenggu nafsu gelapnya sebagai werewolf nyaris lepas. Kalau tidak ingat sekarang ini dia belum memiliki ikatan apapun dengan KyungSoo, saat ini JongIn pasti sudah menerkam dan menikmati tubuh KyungSoo sepuasnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Ini sih, sama saja dengan lolos dari sarang singa dan masuk ke mulut buaya!_ pikir JongIn panas dingin. Apalagi saat JongIn merasa celana jeansnya menyempit, sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana menjerit minta dipuaskan. _Aaaargh! Memalukan!__ Bagaimana ini?! Demi Lucifer, jangan sampai aku lepas kendali!_ jerit batinnya panik luar biasa. Ditambah lagi, seakan tidak tahu posisinya yang terancam, KyungSoo malah memeluk JongIn erat-erat. Wangi spear mint-nya yang samar membuat JongIn mabuk kepayang, sentuhan jemari KyungSoo di punggungnya yang tertutup kaus tipis dan rasa geli akibat gesekan surai halus cowok bermata bulat itu di lehernya. Aaah… semua rangsangan itu benar-benar mengirimkan kenikmatan surga dunia bagi JongIn. Hampir saja dia mengikuti nafsu gelapnya untuk menerkam KyungSoo saat putri burung hantu bicara…

.

.

.

.

.

" Itu tadi dari orang tua mu ya? " pertanyaan ini sanggup menarik imajinasi liar JongIn kembali ke dunia nyata. " Apa kata mereka? "

" Tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya menyuruhku menyelesaikan training ku disini dengan baik. " bohong JongIn. Yah, tidak seluruhnya sih. JongIn kan hanya tidak mengatakan tentang rencana perjodohannya.

" Bohong. Kalau hanya itu kau tidak akan semarah ini. " desah KyungSoo dengan tatapan sendu. Jurus ini selalu berhasil memaksa JongIn bicara jujur.

" Baiklah. Baiklah. Puppy eyes mu itu menusuk hati ku tahu. " protes JongIn pura-pura kesal.

" Kalau begitu, katakanlah pada ku. " KyungSoo mengecup pelan pipi tirus JongIn.

" Hhh… aku… aku akan dijodohkan setelah aku pulang nanti. " kata JongIn hati-hati. Rasanya JongIn berat mengatakan hal ini karena takut KyungSoo akan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar perkiraannya, tiba-tiba pelukan KyungSoo melonggar dan cowok cantik itu mendongak. Tapi yang tidak JongIn duga adalah tatapan takut yang ada di mata KyungSoo, bukan tatapan kesedihan saat mendengar kekasihnya akan menikah dengan orang lain dia. Tatapan takut akan sesuatu yang menyeramkan yang sudah beberapa kali dilihat JongIn di masa kecil mereka. JongIn mengingat dengan jelas kapan saja KyungSoo bertingkah seperti ini. Dua kali saat mereka dipasangkan pada saat uji nyali musim panas yang dilaksanakan di sebuah pekuburan kuno ketika sekolah keduanya menggelar acara camping liburan musim panas di pedalaman pegunungan Gunma. Di pekuburan itu banyak sekali youkai kegatelan yang berniat menggoda KyungSoo karena kepolosannya. Menjadikan JongIn gerah sendiri dibuatnya. Satu kali lagi ketika ZiTao kecil mereka diserang sekawanan youkai kelelawar yang menginginkan hawa murninya. Gestur tubuh KyungSoo yang semakin menegang kembali menyalakan insting bertarung yang lama terkubur dalam diri JongIn. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

" JongIn… ada yang datang. " bisik KyungSoo dengan suara gemetar.

" Seperti apa? " tanya JongIn waspada.

" Mereka seperti mu, tapi auranya jauh lebih gelap dan… sadis. " terang KyungSoo, dia merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan JongIn, mengharapkan perlindungan.

" Seberapa dekat? " tanya JongIn lagi. _CHIKUSO! Pasti mereka orang-orang yang diutus perempuan licik itu untuk menjemput ku!_

" Sebentar… " KyungSoo memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan getaran sihir yang mengalir di udara. " Masih jauh, keberadaan mereka masih jauh dari kota ini. Tapi hawa jahat yang dibawa oleh mereka telah menyebar kemana-mana. "

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, ya, sejak kepergian ZiTao setahun yang lalu. Karena keinginan alam bawah sadarnya yang kuat untuk bisa bertemu ZiTao lagi dengan kekuatannya sendiri, naluri dan kemampuan KyungSoo mendadak berkembang pesat sampai mempengaruhi kelima inderanya. Satu bagian dari sensor penglihatan di kedua belah matanya bermutasi, sehingga KyungSoo jadi bisa melihat bermacam wujud youkai, termasuk entitas tipis Sylph, roh angin, entitas yang sangat sulit ditemui karena keahlian mereka bersembunyi. Telinganya perlahan-lahan menajam mencapai level di mana cowok bermata bulat itu mampu menangkap frekuensi getaran suara kaum youkai dan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kulitnya menjadi sensitif terhadap rangsangan sihir dan sanggup merasakan sensasi getaran sihir sekecil apapun yang bahkan tidak bisa dideteksi JongIn yang alpha werewolf. Lalu, sedikit demi sedikit KyungSoo juga bisa menggunakan sihir, meski dalam jumlah terbatas karena dia masih pemula. Tentu saja ini perubahan yang sangat mengagetkan, tapi lama-lama JongIn terbiasa juga.

.

.

.

.

.

" JongIn, sebenarnya ada apa ini? " tanya KyungSoo cemas. Hawa jahat itu terasa seperti amplas kasar yang menggesek dan menyakiti kulitnya.

" KyungSoo, maukah kau ikut pergi dengan ku?! " pinta JongIn tiba-tiba. Hanya cara ini yang terpikirkan di kepalanya saat ini untuk melindungi pasangan jiwanya itu.

" Eeeeh?! Kenapa?! " KyungSoo membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

" Jawablah! " perintah JongIn penuh harap.

" Ne, aku akan mengikuti mu kemanapun kau pergi. " jawab KyungSoo tegas.

" Sungguh?! " tanya JongIn sekali lagi untuk memastikan kesungguhan KyungSoo. " Kau tidak menyesal?! "

" Aku tidak menyesal. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku cintai lagi. " lalu KyungSoo menangkup wajah JongIn dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. " Kimi to iru kagiri, boku wa shiawase deshou. (_Asalkan bersamamu, aku akan bahagia._) "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo-chaaa~n, ohhayooo~ "

" KyungSoo-hime! Ohhayou! "

" Ne, KyungSoo-nee-chaaan! Genki desu kaaa~? "

" Ohhayou. "

.

.

.

.

.

KyungSoo balas menyapa semua sapaan dari orang-orang yang lewat di depan toko buah dan sayur Angel Smile yang jadi tempat kerja part time mereka selama masa pelarian itu dengan senyum lebar. Meski dalam hati dia masih tidak rela dipanggil 'hime' atau 'nee-chan' –KyungSoo masih sadar kalau dia itu cowok tulen–. Tapi dia tidak tega memarahi orang-orang yang menyebutnya seperti itu, apalagi kalau yang memanggilnya adalah anak-anak kecil. Dia kan menyukai anak kecil, mana tega KyungSoo kalau dia sampai menakuti anak-anak itu dengan suara bass-nya saat dia marah? Selain itu, toko ini adalah milik pasangan JongDae si peri angin musim gugur dengan XiuMin si peri cuaca, keduanya ajudan kepercayaan YiFan. KyungSoo merasa berhutang budi dengan pasangan yang telah berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua dan karena di tempat persinggahan yang ketiga inilah KyungSoo baru merasakan yang namanya keramahan tuan rumah. Pada dua persinggahan sebelumnya, tuan rumahnya melayani KyungSoo dengan setengah hati karena kewajibannya sebagai bawahan JongIn.

.

.

.

Dibelakangnya, JongIn nyengir lebar melihat tangan KyungSoo mengepal jengkel saat seorang pria paruh baya berwajah mesum lewat dan menyapanya dengan sebutan 'koibito' (_kekasih ku_). Seulas senyum kaku adalah tanggapan paling sopan yang bisa diberikan KyungSoo pada pak tua tukang ikan langganan toko sayuran ini tanpa harus menamparnya. Biarpun dia harus bekerja dengan baik untuk membalas jasa kedua peri itu, tapi yang namanya kesabaran ada batasnya juga. Setelah tiga orang mesum lagi yang lewat dan merayu-rayu genit mengajaknya kencan entah kemana, KyungSoo akhirnya menghentakkan kakinya jengkel dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Senyum indahnya tadi sudah berganti dengan bibir merengut yang dimajukan satu atau dua senti dan alis yang saling bertaut. Dari pada nanti emosinya meledak, lalu tanpa sadar KyungSoo menghajar paman-paman kecentilan itu dan membuat kerugian, lebih baik dia mundur ke bagian kasir. Tawa yang sejak tadi JongIn tahan pun akhirnya pecah, cowok tan itu bahkan sampai memukuli salah satu kotak display berisi tumpukan kubis. Bukannya cemburu atau membantu kekasihnya itu, JongIn justru sangat menikmati semuanya. Demi apa wajah marah KyungSoo terlihat menggelikan sekaligus sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ahaha! Fukurou Hime! (_Princess __Owl__!_) " seru JongIn di sela tawanya.

" FUKUROU JA NAI! (_bukan BURUNG HANTU!_) " sentak KyungSoo kesal.

" Ne, ne, jangan marah lagi. Nanti cantiknya bisa hilang lho. Pffft… " bujuk JongIn yang berusaha menahan tawa.

" Biarkan saja! Kalau wajah ku bisa berubah jadi tampan, bukannya itu malah bagus! " gerutu KyungSoo.

" Hei, kalau kau tampan, lalu aku bagaimana?! " JongIn menarik KyungSoo ke sudut gelap toko dan memeluknya.

" Kau ya tetap kau, mau bagaimana lagi?! " KyungSoo menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, menolak di peluk.

" Hehe… iya juga, ya. " JongIn menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Tsk. JongIn no baka! " maki KyungSoo.

" Bukannya kau juga bodoh, karena mau mencintai ku yang bodoh ini?! " goda JongIn, deru nafasnya menggelitik leher KyungSoo yang sensitif.

" Ehemm… JongIn-san, KyungSoo-san. Bisakah kalian berhenti berbuat mesum di toko ku ini?! Kalian jadi bahan tontonan lho. " teguran JongDae sang pemilik toko membuyarkan kemesraan mereka.

" Ku mohon, lakukan itu di kamar saja. Kalau di muka umum begini, kalian bisa mencemari pikiran calon keponakan kalian ini lho. " komentar XiuMin geli, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah rumah di bagian belakang toko sambil mengelus-elus perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn dan KyungSoo menolehkan leher mengikuti kemana arah jari JongDae, owner toko sekaligus orang kepercayaan werewolf muda itu menunjuk, lalu segera melepas pelukan mereka dengan wajah memerah. Di luar sana, ada sekumpulan ibu-ibu dan juga remaja putri yang menyemut di depan toko dengan tatapan riang gembira yang aneh. Eeer… yah, sebut saja mereka ini fujoshi dadakan. Niat awal mereka yang hendak belanja berubah drastis dengan adanya dorama romantis gratis dari dua pegawai baru di toko ini. Suara koor 'yaaaah', langsung terdengar dari gerombolan ibu-ibu itu begitu hiburan gratis mereka selesai. Para remaja putri yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengabadikan KaiSoo moment untuk dijadikan headline mading sekolah juga berdecak kesal karena kekurangan informasi. JongIn hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil menunduk minta maaf berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Sementara KyungSoo langsung melarikan diri ke bagian dalam toko dengan wajah merah padam setelah memeluk XiuMin sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya. JongDae lalu menghampiri XiuMin yang masih terkekeh geli karena berhasil menggoda KyungSoo, pelan-pelan cowok yang struktur wajahnya terlihat seperti campuran Korea-China itu menuntun istrinya yang tengah hamil tua menuju meja kasir. Begitu XiuMin duduk nyaman di sofa tunggalnya, cowok chubby itu berpura-pura mengusirnya dan ditanggapi dengan cubitan gemas di hidung mancungnya. XiuMin memang sengaja dibebastugaskan YiFan ketika kandungannya menginjak usia tiga bulan, sementara JongDae diberi cuti dengan syarat mau membantu pasangan KaiSoo bersembunyi. Puas 'menyakiti' pipi istrinya, JongDae pun kembali ke display di depan toko dan sibuk menata ulang dagangannya yang agak berantakan seolah tidak perduli dengan adegan semi-mesum yang nyaris terjadi tadi. Setelah keadaan kembali sepi, baru JongDae angkat bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

" Gomennasai, JongIn-sama. Tapi tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi. " kata JongDae to the point.

" Maksud JongDae-san? " wajah JongIn berubah datar.

" Salah seorang peri bunga yang kutemui tadi pagi mengatakan kalau 'mereka' sudah melacak keberadaan anda di kota ini. " lapor JongDae formal, ada nada hormat dalam suaranya.

" Tsk! Kuso! Padahal kami baru berada di sini kurang dari sebulan! " decih JongIn, aura kemarahan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

" Maaf, JongIn-sama. Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa secepat itu. " JongDae menyamarkan gerakan menunduknya dengan menata sejumlah buah yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

" Daijoubu, JongDae-san. Haah… kami harus pindah tempat lagi. " gerutu JongIn.

" Tenang saja, JongIn-sama. Semua keperluan anda berdua, beserta tiket perjalanannya sudah saya siapkan. Nanti malam anda tinggal berangkat saja. " ujar XiuMin dari balik meja kasir sambil mengurus pembukuan toko.

" Memangnya tujuan kali ini kemana? Jujur saja, aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari tempat pelarian. " gumam JongIn tidak bersemangat.

" Kali ini anda akan pindah ke villa musim gugur milik LuHan di Kyoto. Anda pasti akan meyukainya, tempat itu sangat romantis. " seulas senyum lebar tampak di wajah XiuMin.

" Heee? Benarkah? " JongIn membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

" Eeer… maksud mu, tempat kita berbulan madu dua tahun yang lalu itu, Minnie-ah? " JongDae kembali menghampiri istrinya.

" Ne, ne… di sana. Lagipula di sekitar tempat itu sudah ada kekkai alami yang menghalangi youkai anjing dan kucing mendekat. " XiuMin mengangguk penuh semangat.

" Umm… ide bagus sih, tapi aku tidak yakin kekkai itu bisa mengecoh mahluk bengis dari clan Seo itu. " sahut JongIn sangsi.

" Dicoba saja, kan tidak ada salahnya. " saran JongDae.

" Semoga anda berdua selamat sampai saat itu tiba, ne? " XiuMin tersenyum maklum.

" Tinggal satu bulan lagi… Yah, semoga saja. " bisik JongIn sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin datang dan menyelimuti Kyoto dengan segala keindahan pesonanya. Salju turun perlahan, menutupi permukaan bumi dan atap-atap bangunan kuno dengan warna putih bersih memikat. Menggantikan warna merah guguran dedaunan maple yang sebelumnya mendominasi kota pada saat musim gugur dua minggu yang lalu. KyungSoo berlari-lari di taman kota dengan keriangan seorang anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat butiran kristal putih itu turun dari langit. Wajah putihnya bersemu merah karena bahagia. Wajar saja dia kesenangan, karena seumur-umur, baru kali ini KyungSoo melihat salju yang begitu banyak hingga menutupi kota. Dulu di tempat tinggal asalnya di Izumo, perfetur Shimane, salju hanya sesekali turun di puncak musim dingin. Itu pun hanya selapis tipis dan tidak sebanyak ini. JongIn mengikuti agak jauh di belakangnya, dia berjalan perlahan dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah polos KyungSoo.

.

.

.

Tidak percuma dia mengikuti saran pasangan peri cuaca itu dan membawa KyungSoo jauh-jauh dari kediaman mereka di Himeji, perfektur Hyogo, sampai ke Kyoto. Di sini dia bisa melihat lagi keceriaan KyungSoo yang sempat menghilang. Salju yang lembut perlahan mengobati luka hatinya. Seperti ZiTao yang sejak kecil telah terikat dengan musim hujan, KyungSoo juga seakan terikat erat dengan musim dingin. Karena setiap kali musim dingin tiba, entah kenapa KyungSoo terlihat jadi semakin cantik. Ada selubung aura keperakan yang selalu membungkus KyungSoo saat musim dingin, bagi JongIn, aura perak itu rasanya sangat familiar. Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan teman lama dari clan Kim yang telah lama menghilang. Dan satu hal yang baru-baru ini disadari JongIn, kekuatan kekasihnya sedikit demi sedikit semakin berkembang setiap kali musim dingin terlewati, meski perubahannya tidak sedrastis yang terjadi sepanjang tahun ini. JongIn mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat KyungSoo merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau serius ingin dipeluk di sini, eh? " JongIn memulai rayuan mautnya.

" Peluk? Peluk apanya? Aku ingin kau seperti ini! " senyum usil terukir di bibir penuh KyungSoo, didorongnya JongIn kuat-kuat sampai cowok itu terkapar di salju.

.

.

.

-BRUSSK!-

.

.

.

" KYUNGSOO! SAMUI DA! (_KYUNGSOO! DINGIN TAHU!_) " jerit JongIn yang merasakan hawa dingin menyengat menembus jaket tebalnya.

" Ahahahaha! Makanya, jangan berpikiran mesum terus! " sindir KyungSoo yang juga merebahkan dirinya di salju.

" Apa enaknya sih, berbaring di salju begini, dasar burung hantu! " gerutu JongIn yang merasa tidak nyaman karena salju yang meleleh membuat jaketnya basah.

" Diamlah… Aku hanya ingin melihat langit musim dingin. " bisik KyungSoo lirih dengan mata menerawang.

" Hah?! Bukannya langit itu dimana-mana dan kapan saja pun tetap sama? " tanya JongIn tidak mengerti.

" Entahlah. Aku juga tidak paham. Hanya saja, bagiku langit musim dingin itu sangat indah. Bintang-bintang akan terlihat jelas hanya pada saat musim dingin. " KyungSoo tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, JongIn merasakaan hal itu lagi. Gelombang energi murni beraroma spear mint menguar dari tubuh KyungSoo. Semakin lama semakin kuat, sampai JongIn nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena menghirup aroma spear mint yang benar-benar menggoda itu. JongIn sampai mabuk dibuatnya, tapi akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dan JongIn langsung terduduk tegak. Dipandanginya KyungSoo dari atas ke bawah untuk menemukan apa yang berbeda. _Perasaan familiar ini apa ya?_ pikir JongIn kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

" JongIn, kenapa?! " tanya KyungSoo yang masih berbaring.

" Daijoubu… hanya ingin memandangi mu saja. " JongIn mencari alasan.

" Kau aneh… " kata KyungSoo, matanya kembali menatap langit.

" Oh, iya… aku lupa bilang. Tadi pagi JongDae menelepon ku. " kata JongIn sambil merapikan jaketnya.

" Umm? Apa katanya? XiuMin-nii-san baik-baik saja kan? " KyungSoo ikut mendudukkan dirinya, penasaran dengan berita yang hendak disampaikan JongIn.

" Hehe… kau tahu, XiuMin-nii-san melahirkan bayinya tadi pagi. Mereka menamainya YoungJae. " seulas senyum penuh kebanggaan merekah di wajah tampan JongIn.

" Heeee?! Hountou desu ka?! Bayinya sudah lahir?! Eh, YoungJae?! Laki-laki ya?! " KyungSoo yang terlalu bersemangat mengatakan banyak pertanyaan dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

" Ne, ne… YoungJae bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat. Kata JongDae wajah malaikat kecilnya itu cantik seperti ibunya. " JongIn terkekeh geli.

" Hoeeee?! Senangnyaaaa! Kita sudah jadi paman! " KyungSoo langsung bangkit dan melonjak-lonjak gembira.

" Haha… Satu pasangan sudah punya bayi, kapan giliran naga tua itu menyusul? Atau kalau perlu, kita sendiri yang mendahului pasangan naga dan buah peach itu punya anak? " komentar JongIn itu berhadiah timpukan salju gratis dari KyungSoo yang wajahnya memerah.

" Jangan harap kau bisa punya anak dengan ku kalau kita belum menikah, baka! " KyungSoo menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Muahahahaha! Tentu saja! Memangnya aku ingin keturunan kita tidak diakui kalau kita bertindak ceroboh eoh?! " JongIn mencubit kedua belah pipi KyungSoo keras-keras. " Ayo kita pulang. Malam sudah larut. KyungSoo? "

" Kita tidak akan pulang JongIn. Tidak akan bisa lagi. " ketika KyungSoo tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali, JongIn membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Apa maksud mu? " rasa tidak nyaman melanda JongIn, raut bahagia di wajah KyungSoo yang tampak satu menit yang lalu kini sudah berganti dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

" Mereka menemukan kita… "air mata meleleh dari mata KyungSoo yang besar dan bulat itu.

" SHIT! " maki JongIn, buru-buru dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. " LuHan! Kirimkan aku tiket Shinkanzen terakhir ke Tokyo sekarang! Situasinya genting! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn melaju menembus pekat malam dengan sosok seekor serigala raksasa berbulu hitam keperakan yang sangat kokoh, warna bulunya sesuai dengan warna kulit aslinya, eoh? Di punggungnya, KyungSoo melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat ke leher JongIn supaya dia tidak terjatuh saat serigala itu menambah kecepatannya. Dari tubuh keduanya terlihat banyak luka gores dan lecet serta serpihan kaca. Hasil dari usaha melarikan diri mereka, saat kereta listrik super cepat yang mereka tumpangi di serang segerombolan Dingo Lycan, suruhan calon tunangan JongIn. Keputusan JongIn menggunakan transporasi umum yang padat penumpang di jam-jam terakhir kepulangan para pekerja kantoran itu untuk menghambat gerakan para Lycan ternyata meleset. Mahluk-mahluk itu berlari menyamai kecepatan kereta dan merangsek masuk di gerbong nomor dua dari belakang. Gerombolan ini sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perjanjian damai antara youkai dan manusia, mereka tidak segan-segan melukai, bahkan membunuh manusia yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Mereka tidak takut dengan ancaman hukuman berat yang akan menanti mereka karena ilusi kejayaan dan pertumpahan darah yang dijanjikan putri sulung clan Seo telah membutakan akal mereka.

.

.

.

Keduanya terus berlari selama beberapa jam di tengah terpaan hawa dingin menusuk dan amukan badai salju ke arah Tokyo. Melintasi hutan, padang rumput, kota-kota padat penduduk atau ikut mengalir bersama aliran sungai. Apapun caranya, asal mereka tidak tertangkap. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tubuh yang nyaris beku kedinginan atau darah yang terus mengalir dari luka-luka di kulit. Yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang cuma satu, semakin cepat mereka sampai ke Tokyo, maka mereka akan aman dari kejaran. Karena calon tunangan JongIn itu, tidak memiliki akses untuk masuk ke wilayah Tokyo yang di kuasai werewolf dari clan Ainu, werewolf asli Jepang. Kekkai yang dipasang clan Ainu di sekeliling Tokyo sangat tebal dan kuat, hanya youkai atau manusia yang terikat perjanjian darah dengan keluarga inti clan saja yang bebas keluar masuk kekkai. JongIn adalah salah satunya, dia melaukan perjanjian itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu tanpa diketahui anggota clan-nya sendiri. Cowok tan itu tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang KyungSoo yang biarpun secara fisik belum terikat, tapi jiwa mereka dihubungkan oleh benang merah. Dan kekkai clan Ainu memberikan pengecualian untuk pasangan kekasih yang cintanya murni.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, sepertinya usaha kabur mereka kali ini sia-sia. Di sebuah wilayah terbuka, dua setengah kilometer menjelang perbatasan daerah tak bertuan dengan wilayah Ainu Werewolf, mereka berdua telah di hadang. Dalam hati JongIn merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak mempertanyakan absennya sang pemimpin gerombolan Lycan saat pengejaran berlangsung tadi. Fokus pikirannya langsung terpecah begitu rencana pelarian aman dengan Shinkanzen gagal, sehingga dia lupa seberapa licik dan sadisnya wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengejarnya demi sebuah kekuasaan besar yang ada dalam genggamannya. JongIn benci mengakui kalau wanita yang gila kekuasaan itu satu langkah lebih jenius darinya dalam soal taktik perang terbuka. Sang werewolf menggeram marah, bulu hitam tebalnya meremang dan tubuhnya menegang saat melihat seekor Dingo Lycan betina yang anggun dengan bulu lembut berwarna cokelat kemerahan, berjalan angkuh di depan segerombol Lycan. KyungSoo sampai menelan ludah saking jijiknya merasakan kebengisan yang menguar dari lycan itu di mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Konbanwa, JongIn-sama. Hizashiburi ne? (_Selamat malam, JongIn-san. Lama tidak bertemu ya?_) " sapa lycan itu dengan desahan –atau lebih tepat disebut dengusan– manis yang dibuat-buat.

" SeoHyun… " JongIn menggertakkan giginya, kemarahan pekat mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Wah, wah…Kenapa kau marah begitu? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku? " suara geraman kasar itu berangsur melembut seiring dengan transformasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lycan betina tadi, berdiri anggun seorang wanita cantik sebagai gantinya. Wanita yang dipanggil JongIn dengan nama SeoHyun itu berperawakan sedang untuk ukuran lycan betina dalam mode manusia, tidak terlalu tinggi dan lekuk-lekuk tubuh langsingnya sangat menggoda. Penampilannya tak ubahnya gadis remaja glamor pecinta kehidupan malam. Dia mengenakan mini-dress warna merah darah dipadu dengan mantel bulu cokelat tua yang melindunginya dari terpaan salju. Kakinya yang ramping terbungkus stocking merah dan beralas stiletto limabelas senti. Kulitnya putih bersih, kontras dengan rambut merah ikal panjang sepunggung yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Bibir penuhnya berwarna merah cerah, matanya bulat besar dan indah. Tapi pancaran yang terpantul di iris kemerahan itu membuat JongIn muak. Di dalam sana yang tampak hanya bayangan kematian. KyungSoo yang juga bisa merasakan kebusukan hati wanita cantik yang berada jauh dihadapannya ini mengeratkan pelukannya di leher JongIn untuk mencari perlindungan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mau apa kau di sini? " sekali ini, demi keselamatan KyungSoo, JongIn melanggar janjinya dan melepas seluruh kunci segel sihirnya sebelum waktunya.

" Sederhana saja. Aku hanya ingin menjemput tunangan ku. " SeoHyun menyeringai licik.

" Kalau aku menolak? " saat segel terakhir terlepas, tubuh serigala JongIn perlahan menegak seperti manusia dan ukurannya jadi dua kali lipat yang tadi. Dipindahnya posisi KyungSoo yang semula ada di punggungnya ke dalam pelukannya.

" Kau tak punya alasan untuk menolak, JongIn-sama. Karena ada banyak keuntungan yang bisa kau peroleh dengan menikah dengan ku. Kita bisa menyatukan dua buah clan, Seo clan milikku dan Kim clan milik mu. Kita juga bisa mengalahkan dominasi werewolf clan Ainu di pulau ini jika kita menggabungkan kekuatan. Bukankah menyenangkan? Melihat darah Ainu tertumpah di tanah milik leluhur mereka sendiri? " senyuman manis yang menyeramkan terukir jelas di bibir merah darah SeoHyun.

" Jangan libatkan aku dalam imajinasi gila mu itu, SeoHyun. Aku tidak akan pernah meminjamkan kekuatan ku untuk memenuhi obsesi haus kekuasaan mu itu. " jawab JongIn datar, dia muak mendengar celotehan SeoHyun yang selalu membicarakan peperangan antar youkai.

" Ayolah JongIn-sama. Apa gunanya kita memiliki kekuatan yang besar kalau tidak untuk berperang? " rayu SeoHyun, matanya berkilat riang membayangkan darah. KyungSoo bergidik ngeri saat hidungnya mengendus hal mengerikan apa yang ada di benak SeoHyun.

" Aku tidak berminat dengan pertumpahan darah. Karena itu, menyingkirlah dari hadapan ku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. " geram JongIn dengan nafsu membunuh.

" Sayang sekali ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melukai mu, tapi kalau kau tidak suka dijemput dengan cara halus. Maka aku akan menggunakan cara kasar. " SeoHyun tersenyum amat sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya sebagai aba-aba dimulainya penyerangan. JongIn tersentak, dia baru sadar kalau mereka berdua telah terkepung oleh setidaknya tiga lusin lebih Dingo Lycan. Karena tadi dia terlalu serius menanggapi ocehan SeoHyun, dia tidak menyadari pergerakan ras minor-tapi-menyusahkan itu. Tanpa sadar JongIn merapatkan pelukannya, menjanjikan perlindungan pada KyungSoo tanpa kata. Dan ketika musuh mulai bergerak menyerang, KyungSoo mengecup pelan pipi JongIn sebagai persetujuan bagi sang werewolf untuk bertempur demi menentukan masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aaaargh! " rintih JongIn saat seekor lycan menginjak belakang lehernya keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam lebih pertempuran tidak imbang seekor werewolf melawan tiga lusin lycans yang melelahkan, akhirnya JongIn tumbang. Meski kekuatan JongIn lebih besar dari mereka semua, tapi staminanya tidak cukup untuk menghadapi mereka semua sekaligus. Rasa lelah yang luar biasa mulai menggerogoti setiap otot dalam tubuhnya dengan timbunan asam laktat, seluruh persendiannya serasa terlepas dari tubuh utamanya. Apalagi dia baru saja berlari ratusan kilometer untuk mencapai Tokyo dan masih harus melindungi KyungSoo dalam pelukannya. Dan sekarang, di atas salju, JongIn tersungkur lemas dalam wujud manusianya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. JongIn terbatuk keras, dia kesulitan menarik nafas karena beberapa ruas tulang rusuknya patah dan menusuk paru-parunya. Biarpun kaum werewolf punya daya regenerasi sel yang tinggi, tapi tenaga JongIn sudah terkuras habis. Selain itu, musuh tak akan menunggu sampai tubuhnya benar-benar pulih.

.

.

.

.

.

" Menyedihkan sekali melihat sosok mu yang seperti itu, JongIn-sama. " kata SeoHyun dengan tatapan meremehkan, air liurnya nyaris keluar dan merusak image anggunnya saat melihat darah JongIn.

" A… JongIn… uhuk! " panggil KyungSoo sebisanya karena lehernya tercekik. Entah bagaimana caranya, salah seorang Dingo lycan berhasil mencuri KyungSoo dari pelukan JongIn di tengah pertempuran tadi.

" Kau dengar, lelaki ini terus saja memanggil mu. Ayo bangun, lawanlah lebih kuat lagi. Terjerumuslah lebih dalam lagi. Puaskan aku dengan genangan darah di atas latar salju yang bersih ini. " SeoHyun mengendus-endus tubuh KyungSoo yang terangkat setengah meter dari permukaan tanah karena lehernya dicekik seekor lycan bertubuh jangkung. " Bangkit. Atau kau ingin wajah cantiknya terluka? "

" KISAMA! Lepaskan dia, SeoHyun! " raung JongIn, emosinya membangkitkan kekuatan gelap yang selama ini terkubur jauh didasar alam bawah sadarnya.

" JongIn… ja… ngan… " susah payah KyungSoo menelan ludah. _Kalau JongIn masuk mode berserk, habislah kita semua_.

" Nah, nah… anak manis, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku sangat benci dilarang. Dan orang yang berani melarang ku, harus menerima hukuman. " sifat psycho SeoHyun mulai menampakkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu mengulurkan lengannya ke arah seekor lycan berbulu kuning pucat dan memerintahkannya untuk menggendongnya. SeoHyun menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah KyungSoo yang mendongak ke atas mencari udara ekstra. Dengan perlahan SeoHyun menyentuh kulit wajah KyungSoo yang lembut dan dingin. Saat mengamati struktur wajah KyungSoo dari dekat, mau tidak mau Lycan betina itu pun turut mengagumi kecantikan cowok bermarga Do itu dalam diam. Mata yang bulat lebar, garis rahang yang halus dan bibir penuh berwarna pink pucat, keindahannya tidak berkurang karena adanya luka-luka lebam dan lecet di kulit putihnya. _Wajah secantik ini… akan lebih menarik kalau aku rias dengan warna merah…_ pikir SeoHyun sadis. Lalu sambil terkikik, SeoHyun menggores permukaan wajah KyungSoo dengan kuku-kukunya yang sangat tajam. Darah yang menetes dari luka gores itu pun dijilatnya sampai bersih.

.

.

.

Wanita itu sepertinya sangat menikmati rasa darah. Terlihat dari bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi saat meminum darah KyungSoo yang aromanya tergolong menggoda bagi beberapa jenis youkai. Tubuh SeoHyun bergetar penuh euforia menyesap darah yang murni dari pengotor, yang jarang sekali dimiliki manusia pada zaman modern ini. Rasa manis darah KyungSoo memanjakan indera perasa SeoHyun lebih dari yang diharapkannya. _Kalau darahnya senikmat ini, bagaimana dengan rasa dagingnya?_ tanya insting buas dalam diri wanita merah itu. Didorong rasa tidak sabar, dengan kasar SeoHyun mencabik mantel hangat yang dikenakan KyungSoo dan menggigit penuh nafsu bahu mulus itu sampai darah serta serpihan daging memenuhi mulutnya. KyungSoo meringis kesakitan, dia tidak bisa menjerit karena jalan nafasnya tersumbat. Sementara JongIn, tubuhnya mulai bertranformasi lagi menjadi mode berserk.

.

.

.

.

.

" Begitu dong… kalau kau serius begitu sedari tadi, pemuda cantik ini tidak akan menderita begini kan? " SeoHyun menyeka darah yang mewarnai wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. " Hmmm… dagingnya juga enak. "

" Lepaskan dia! " suara JongIn menggelegar mengalahkan deru badai salju.

" Huh?! Melepaskan dia? Kau pikir aku bodoh heh? " SeoHyun menampakkan senyuman manis memuakkan itu lagi. " Hihi… ikan teri kecil pengganggu hubungan orang sepertinya, lebih pantas mati jadi hidangan makan malam ku. "

" Kau! " nada terkejut terdengar dalam suara husky JongIn.

" Aku tahu segalanya sejak awal, JongIn-sama. Manusia ini pasangan mu kan? Hihi… Lucu sekali. Kenapa werewolf terkuat seperti mu justru memilih manusia biasa sebagai pasangan? Apalagi manusia dengan darah langka yang lebih pantas jadi santapan! " suara manis SeoHyun berubah dingin dan bengis. " Aku tidak terima! "

" Lalu kau mau apa, hah! " tubuh kekar JongIn mulai berontak dari kekangan tiga ekor lycan yang mengunci pergerakannya. Rasa takut menjalar di hatinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan SeoHyun setelahnya dan dia harus mencegahnya.

" Sederhana, kok. Mengakhiri penderitaannya, dengan kata lain, membunuhnya. Hihi… " lagi-lagi SeoHyun terkikik.

" Uso! (_bohong!_) " desis KyungSoo tak percaya.

" Fufu… Percayalah sayang. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk meraih keinginan ku. Bahkan membunuh mu sekali pun. " kuku-kuku jemari SeoHyun memanjang dan memipih, seperti lima bilah pedang tipis yang tajam.

" JongIn… tasukete… (_JongIn, tolong aku_) " KyungSoo menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, memohon pertolongan.

" Sayonara, mottomo utsukushii o… (_selamat tinggal, wahai yang tercantik_) "

.

.

.

-JLEBBB!-

.

.

.

" KYUNGSOOOOO! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo-gege, kenapa melamun? "

.

.

.

.

.

ZiTao berhenti menyisiri rambut hitam panjang KyungSoo yang halus. Di dalam ruangan berdekorasi biru muda itu hanya ada KyungSoo yang duduk menatap cermin rias setinggi dua meter dan ZiTao yang sedang berdiri menyisir rambutnya. Keduanya sama-sama cantik dalam balutan kimono putih. Bedanya, milik KyungSoo adalah kimono kerajaan berlapis dua belas yang terbuat dari serat kapas bunga dandelion dan kelopak bunga snowdrop. Furisode-nya (lengan kimono) panjang menjutai menyapu lantai, motif kristal es dari tenunan benang embun biru sapphire keperakan menghiasi permukaannya. Sedangkan kimono yang dikenakan ZiTao lebih sederhana dan lebih longgar, terbuat dari kelopak bunga waterlily yang dijahit menjadi satu menggunakan benang sutera laba-laba perak. Tampak motif naga merah terracota dari tenunan timbul di ujung bawah kain kimononya. Sambil menggeleng gemas, cowok panda itu lalu berpindah posisi ke depan KyungSoo untuk merapikan poninya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini hari pernikahan mu kan? " tanya ZiTao lagi.

" Ne, Tao, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau hari ini benar-benar datang. " KyungSoo tersenyum lembut.

" Memang sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, setelah semua kejadian buruk yang menimpamu… pernikahan ini seperti keajaiban… " ZiTao menata rambut KyungSoo dengan perbandingan 8:2 dan menyematkan jepit berbentuk bunga tsubaki dari untaian embun beku.

" Ya, aku bersyukur bisa hidup kembali setelah kematian ku waktu itu. " KyungSoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap ZiTao. KyungSoo mengelus lembut perut buncit ZiTao yang tertutup kimono longgar, " Aku juga bersyukur, bisa bertemu dengan mu dan calon keponakan ku ini… "

.

.

.

.

.

Moment pertemuan kembali dua bersaudara angkat itu sangat mengharukan. KyungSoo sama sekali tidak mengira dia akan bisa melihat lagi adik kesayangannya itu setelah setahun lebih terpisah. Saat pasangan YiFan-ZiTao datang, mereka berdua tengah beristirahat di kediaman YongGuk, ketua clan Ainu werewolf yang merupakan teman lama YiFan dan JongIn. Cowok bermata bulat itu sibuk merawat luka-luka di tubuh JongIn sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan ZiTao di belakangnya. Ketika sang Rubah Salju berbalik, dia terkejut setengah mati mendapati dirinya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar berita gembira mengenai kehamilan adik kecilnya itu. ZiTao-nya, panda kecilnya yang polos kekanak-kanakan, akan menjadi seorang ibu kurang dari tiga bulan lagi. Secara bergantian, orang-orang yang ada di kamar rawat JongIn memberikan selamat pada keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo-ge… " mata ZiTao memanas dan dia merasakan air matanya merebak.

" Sssh… adikku, jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah, karena hari ini adalah hari terindah untukku. " pinta KyungSoo sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

" KyungSoo-saaa~n, sudah selesai belum? " suara riang seorang mahluk cantik bersayap kelelawar hitam kelam yang mengenakan lolita dress dari susunan kelopak mawar hitam terdengar dari pintu masuk. " Waaah! KyungSoo-san cantik sekaliiii! "

" YiXing-san, sankyuu. " ucap KyungSoo membalas pujian vampire manis bernama YiXing itu.

" Ah, iya. Ayo, KyungSoo-ge. Sudah waktunya. " ZiTao dan YiXing lalu menuntun KyungSoo menuju tempat upacara.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama menggantung indah di atas langit puncak musim dingin yang cerah saat upacara berlangsung. Cahayanya yang keperakan menerangi tempat upacara yang berada di atas Tokyo Tower. Upacara pernikahan itu sangat sederhana, tidak ada perayaan mewah yang melibatkan satu kampung penuh youkai, acara itu hanya disaksikan oleh perwakilan tiap clan yang beraliansi dengan JongIn. Sebut saja si kembar YoungMin dan KwangMin, duo pangeran clan IkazuchiRyuu (_naga petir_), partner kerja YiFan dalam pengaturan cuaca yang datang dari daerah Wakayama mengenakan cheongsam kerajaan kuning keemasan. Pasangan Vampire penguasa perfektur Miyagi, SuHo dan YiXing yang mengenakan pakaian victorian lolita style serba hitam. Pasangan Byakkou ChangMin dan JinKi yang datang jauh-jauh dari Aomori dalam balutan kimono putih.

.

.

.

ChanYeol sang Phoenix dengan api biru peraknya yang anggun, yang sejak datang tadi sibuk menggoda BaekHyun, salah satu ajudan andalan YiFan. Ren si Nekomata mungil yang terus menggoyangkan ekornya ceria, dengan riangnya memaikan Wedding March karya Mendelssohn menggunakan koto, kecapi tradisional ala Jepang. DaeHyun, pemuda manis putera bungsu pasangan SiWon dan KiBum si Yuki Onna dari Hokkaido, yang menebarkan guguran kristal salju yang dibentuk menyerupai kelopak sakura. YongGuk dan HimChan, pasangan Ainu Werewolf yang mengenakan mantel bulu mammoth abu-abu. Pasangan Tenki no Yousei (_peri cuaca_) YiFan dan ZiTao yang menjadi pendamping kedua mempelai. Beberapa orang youkai lainnya dari clan Orochi, Gyuuki, Karasu Tengu dan Zashiki Warashi. Dan tak lupa, JaeJoong, the Six-Tailed Fox Priestess berwajah imut yang dipercaya menjadi pendeta untuk menikahkan JongIn dan KyungSoo. Seharusnya, yang jadi pendeta di acara pernikahan KaiSoo adalah YunHo sang Nine-Tailed Fox, berhubung yang bersangkutan sedang sakit, jadi JaeJoong-lah yang datang menggantikan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Cantik… " komentar JongIn saat pasangannya itu memasuki altar.

" Waw… itu benar-benar KyungSoo-san? " YiFan yang menjadi pendamping JongIn menatap takjub pada KyungSoo.

" Tentu saja ini aku, YiFan-san. Masa kau lupa dengan wajah ku? " KyungSoo pura-pura merajuk.

" Eeeer… jujur saja KyungSoo-ge, bukan cuma YiFan-ge, aku sendiri pun masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan wujud mu yang sekarang ini. " aku ZiTao malu-malu.

" Eeeeh?! " keluh KyungSoo kecewa. " Memang wujud magis ku ini seaneh itu ya? "

" Tidak aneh kok. Kau yang sekarang ini hanya… terlalu cantik. " JongIn menyusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang pipi KyungSoo yang merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, semuanya baru menyadari perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada diri KyungSoo setelah yang bersangkutan keluar dari bayang-bayang Tokyo Tower dan terkena siraman cahaya perak rembulan. Keempat ekor putihnya yang saat dikamar tadi terlihat samar, kini menampakkan wujud solidnya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah ujung kimononya. Bulu-bulu keperakan sehalus beludru yang menutupi keempat ekor itu berkilau indah tertimpa cahaya bulan. Telinga KyungSoo perlahan meruncing, seperti telinga bangsa peri yang dimiliki YiFan dan ZiTao. Rambut panjangnya yang tadi berwarna hitam pekat, kini ujung-ujungnya diselingi semburat alur-alur blonde-platinum seperti di-highlight. Warna putih yang menjadi elemen utama penampilan KyungSoo membuat kecantikannya semakin cemerlang.

.

.

.

.

.

" A… arigatou, JongIn. Kau juga… sangat… tampan… " KyungSoo buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu ternyata pantas juga mengenakan kimono putih.

" Eh? Etoo… doomo… " JongIn speechless, tidak sanggup membalas pujian KyungSoo.

" Ehemm… JongIn-san, KyungSoo-san, bisakah kemesraan kalian ditunda sebentar? Apakah kalian tidak ingin segera meresmikan hubungan kalian berdua? " tanya JaeJoong dengan evil smirk yang merekah di bibir pink pucatnya.

" Aa.. hai'. " sahut kedua mempelai bersamaan.

" Kalau begitu, upacaranya akan segera kita mulai. " JaeJoong secepat kilat kembali ke mood seriusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

JaeJoong pun lalu membacakan ikrar pernikahan dengan suada tenang dan berwibawa, lalu dia mempertanyakan kesanggupan kedua mempelai untuk menjalani pernikahan abadi mereka. JongIn menjawabnya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan. Sementara KyungSoo menjawab dengan lirih dan malu-malu. Setelahnya, mereka berdua saling memasangkan cincin platina yang terbuat dari serpihan debu bintang jatuh bertatahkan permata es sambil mengucapkan kembali janji kesetiaan cinta mereka pada keabadian.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dengan ini, dihadapan Yang Maha Kuasa dan seluruh ciptaan magisnya, aku mengumumkan bahwa kalian berdua telah menjadi suami istri yang sah, dan silahkan anda untuk mencium istri anda. " JaeJoong pun mengakhiri upara pernikahan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana semakin hehing. Semua menahan nafas dan tak ada yang berani bergerak saat JongIn mendekati KyungSoo. Pria berkulit tan yang sekarang resmi menyandang status sebagai suami KyungSoo itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi KyungSoo yang lembut. Perlahan, tanpa terburu-buru, JongIn menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah ciuman lembut dari JongIn untuk KyungSoo, ciuman lembut penuh cinta yang sukses membuat pipi KyungSoo bersemu merah seperti buah persik yang ranum. Sebuah ciuman untuk kesetiaan abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

* * *

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~Epilog~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KyungSoo duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di tengah taman yang dipenuhi warna kemerahan daun maple musim gugur. Dipelukannya, seorang bayi bersayap kupu-kupu orange cerah yang mungil tengah tertidur lelap. KyungSoo memandang pipi chubby ZeLo, keponakannya itu dengan gemas. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mencubiti pipi tembem ZeLo yang mirip dengan pipi ZiTao, tapi KyungSoo urung melakukannya karena takut keponakan mungilnya itu terbangun. Si kecil itu baru bisa tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah satu jam lebih anak itu menangis ditinggal YiFan dan ZiTao yang harus bertugas mengatur cuaca.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sepertinya kau sedang senang ya? " tanya JongIn yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya.

" Hihi… Wajah anak ini mengingatkan ku pada wajah ZiTao waktu dia kecil dulu. " KyungSoo terkikik pelan.

" Ya, ya… terutama pipinya itu. " JongIn tersenyum, dia mengelus wajah mungil ZeLo dengan ujung jarinya.

" Lucu kan? " KyungSoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah JongIn dan terkejut sendiri saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka.

" Hmm… Ujung rambut mu sudah mulai memutih lagi ya? " JongIn yang memain-mainkan rambut hitam panjang KyungSoo, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah istrinya.

" Ah, ini? Hampir musim dingin, sih. " jawab KyungSoo gugup.

" Musim dingin tahun lalu itu, benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata reinkarnasi seekor Rubah Salju pertapa. " JongIn memeluk KyungSoo dan mencium lembut keningnya.

" Kau saja yang terlahir sebagai ciptaan magis tidak menyangka, apalagi aku yang terlahir sebagai manusia biasa? " KyungSoo menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat JongIn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

###Flash Back###

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KYUNGSOOOOOOO! "

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn menjerit pilu sekaligus penuh dendam pada SeoHyun saat melihat wanita itu menusukkan tangannya ke jantung KyungSoo. Tidak tepat ke jantungnya, SeoHyun sengaja membuat serangannya meleset beberapa senti untuk menyiksa KyungSoo yang sekarat. Pelan-pelan, dia menarik tangannya keluar, menyisakan lubang menganga di dada KyungSoo yang setiap kali jantung di dekatnya berdenyut, darah akan memercik ke mana-mana. Termasuk ke wajah SeoHyun yang berada tepat di depan lubang itu. Lycan betina itu kembali menjilati darah KyungSoo yang melumuri tangannya sambil menebarkan senyum beracunnya, sebelum dia menghempaskan tubuh cowok malang itu dengan kasar ke tanah bersalju yang dingin dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia memberikan JongIn sedikit waktu pribadi bersama kekasihnya yang tengah menderita meregang nyawa. Bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena ingin mempermainkan kesengsaraan dan rasa putus asa JongIn sedikit lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo… KyungSoo… kau dengar aku? " panggil JongIn cemas. Dia membalik tubuh KyungSoo dan memeluknya.

" A… JongIn… " KyungSoo membuka matanya perlahan, iris cokelat madu itu meredup kehilangan daya hidupnya.

" Sssh… jangan bicara lagi, biar aku mengobati luka mu dulu! "JongIn menekankan telapak tangannya dan mengalirkan energinya untuk menutup luka menganga di dada KyungSoo.

" Per… cuma… luka ini… tak akan… bisa sembuh… uhuk! " KyungSoo terbatuk dan muntah darah, tubuhnya terasa kebas kedinginan, bahkan dia sudah tak bisa merasakan kaki dan tangannya lagi. " Tubuh ku… mati rasa JongIn… "

" Kau pasti akan kusembuhkan KyungSoo, bertahanlah! " JongIn memejamkan mata, mencegah air matanya keluar. Sekuat tenaga dia menyangkal hawa kehidupan KyungSoo yang makin menipis.

" Tinggalkan… aku… " bisik KyungSoo.

" Apa?! "

" Pergilah… selamatkan… dirimu… "

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa mu! " tolak JongIn tegas.

" JongIn… " panggil KyungSoo, suaranya sangat lirih.

" Ne? "

" Aishiteiru… "

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan KyungSoo yang tadi menggenggam erat ujung jaket JongIn, kini terkulai lemas bersamaan dengan menutupnya mata cokelat madu yang indah itu. Tubuh KyungSoo mendingin dengan cepat, seiring dengan menghilangnya nyawa sang pemilik tubuh ke alam sana. KyungSoo telah pergi untuk selamanya. Pandangan mata JongIn seketika mengabur, hatinya menjerit tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika KyungSoo telah tiada. Samar-samar JongIn mendengar suara tawa SeoHyun bergema di kejauhan, suara tawa yang seakan mengejek ketidakberuntungan JongIn. Dendam, kebencian dan kesedihan yang bercampur dalam hati JongIn. Kegelapan menyelubungi akal sehatnya, mengubahnya menjadi sesosok monster yang haus darah.

.

.

.

.

.

" AAAAAAARGHHH! " raung JongIn penuh amarah.

" Khu… khu… dengan ini, kau akan menjadi milikku, JongIn-sama. Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dari cengkeraman ku. " desis SeoHyun yang puas karena telah menyingkirkan saingannya. Tapi apa benar begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

Seratus meter di belakang kawanan lycan dan SeoHyun berada, tampak mata badai kecil terbentuk di atas sebuah gundukan salju. Saking kecilnya, sampai para lycans itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sebuah entitas baru muncul dari dalam pusaran angin yang keruh akibat tercampur butiran kasar kristal es itu. Melayang ringan sekitar satu meter dari tanah, seekor mahluk berbulu keperakan berekor empat perlahan-lahan menujukkan dirinya. Mahluk itu mungil bila dibandingkan dengan ukuran raksasa werewolf dan lycans saat bertransformasi. Ketika wujudnya telah sempurna, mahluk itu membuka matanya yang sewarna cokelat madu. Bunga-bunga es terbentuk tebal di sekeliling tubuhnya dan membentuk pilar-pilar beku berukuran besar ketika kaki-kakinya yang langsing menapak di permukaan tanah. Mahluk itu adalah seekor Sen'nin Yuki Kitsune no Youkai, youkai rubah salju pertapa.

.

.

.

Mahluk itu melenggang anggun menuju kawanan lycans. Sesekali dia mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan kenangan yang membanjiri benaknya. Kenangan akan masa lalunya, maupun kenangannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenangan yang dimilikinya sebelum dia mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Jadi… inikah diriku yang sebenarnya? Seekor rubah salju?_ tanya mahluk itu dalam hati. _Karena itukah aku jadi bisa melihat sosok asli mu, JongIn?_ Satu dua kali, sang Rubah Salju membekukan lycans yang menghalagi jalannya, membekukannya dari dalam keluar lalu meledakkan bongkahan beku lycans yang sekarat itu agar tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri. Kejam? Tidak juga, masih lebih kejam lagi apa yang telah dilakukan SeoHyun padanya. Membunuhnya tepat di depan mata kekasihnya sendiri, jauh lebih kejam dari pada menyiksa mangsa magis itu mempercepat langkahnya saat kawanan lycans mulai bergerak lagi dan bersiap mengeroyok JongIn. _Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka melukai mu lagi_…

.

.

.

.

.

" Ternyata JongIn-sama itu lemah ya. Padahal sudah masuk mode berserk lho. " SeoHyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk seperti seorang anak manja yang kehilangan mainannya.

" Kurang… ajar… kau! " maki JongIn dengan nafas terputus-putus, wujudnya menyusut dan kembali menjadi seorang manusia dengan cepat. Tenaganya terkuras habis.

" Ck… ck… sudah tidak punya tenaga masih berani menghina orang. Dasar pria bodoh. " ejek SeoHyun, ditamparnya pipi JongIn keras-keras. " Masih untung aku membiarkan mu hidup. "

" Wanita jalang! " JongIn masih tetap melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya meski rahangnya berdenyut nyeri akibat tamparan tadi.

" Fufu… terus saja kau menghina ku sepuas mu. Karena aku berani menjamin, malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau mengingat nama manusia itu di otak mu. " SeoHyun tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kaget JongIn.

" Benarkah? Benarkah setelah ini dia akan melupakan ku? "

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara selembut desiran angin membuyarkan kepuasan SeoHyun. Mata wanita itu membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Suara itu harusnya sudah dibungkam untuk selamanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. SeoHyun yakin sudah membunuh pemilik suara itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa suara itu bisa muncul lagi?! Bukankah yang sudah mati, meski itu youkai atau iblis sekalipun, tidak akan bisa hidup kembali?! Wajah wanita itu memucat. Sesuatu yang diluar dugaan menunggunya saat dia mebalikkan badan. Kawanannya membeku, terkurung dalam balok-balok besar es yang kokoh, sebagian lagi tubuhnya hancur lebur seperti patung marmer yang dipukul martil raksasa. Sementara di tengah hamparan patung es itu, seekor rubah perak berekor empat menatapnya dengan anggun.

.

.

.

.

.

" Terkejut melihat ku, SeoHyun-san? " tanya rubah itu.

" Ka… kau! Rubah salju! Apa urusan mu mengganggu kesenangan ku! " pekik SeoHyun murka, kecantikannya hilang tak berbekas ketika amarah menguasainya.

" Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada mu, karena kau telah membebaskan ku dari raga kasar ku. " tubuh si rubah perlahan bertransformasi menjadi sesosok manusia berparas cantik berkimono putih. " Sekaligus untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. "

" MANUSIA BRENGSEK! " secepat informasi itu terproses di otak jenius SeoHyun, secepat itu juga dia menerjang ke arah si rubah salju. Kali ini wanita itu menggunakan wujud werewolfnya yang merah cerah.

" Sayonara, SeoHyun-san… "

.

.

.

.

.

Entitas yang diperkirakan bergender cowok itu berjalan maju dengan perlahan, sama sekali tidak berusaha menghindari terjangan sosok raksasa SeoHyun. Sang Rubah Salju menyeringai tipis kala tinggal sejengkal lagi jemari lentik berkuku setajam pisau milik lycan betina yang gila itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Hanya dengan membisikkan kata 'Korosu' (_matilah_), dalam sekejap mata, tubuh SeoHyun berubah menjadi sebongkah balok es beku yang melayang di udara. Balok es itu lalu menghantam tanah tanpa ampun dan terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kasar. Lycan betina itu mati tanpa bisa melawan. Sosok berkimono putih itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat akhir hidup SeoHyun yang mengenaskan. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi saat melihat seorang pria tertunduk tak berdaya di atas salju dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dengan setengah berlari, jelmaan si rubah salju menghampiri pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" JongIn… JongIn… " panggil mahluk magis itu. Matanya yang indah dipenuhi linangan air mata.

" KyungSoo? Kaukah… itu… " ujar JongIn serak, dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Takut kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

" Ya, JongIn… ini aku… aku datang kembali untuk mu… Aishiteru yo… " mahluk magis itu, KyungSoo, menangis keras dan memeluk JongIn-nya seakan mereka telah terpisah lama.

" Burung hantu cengeng… kau tetap tidak berubah… " canda JongIn untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. " Aishiteiru mo, hime… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

###Flash Back :: End###

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tapi pada akhirnya kita bisa tetap bersama kan? " JongIn mengelus kepala KyungSoo dengan penuh sayang.

" Hmm… untuk selamanya di sepanjang sisa keabadian… " gumam KyungSoo.

" Totemo aishiteiru yo… Hime… "

" Koreteru yo… JongIn… "

" Hiks… hiks… hueeeeee! "

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak wajah JongIn dan KyungSoo semakin dekat, mereka nyaris berciuman. Tapi sebuah isakan kecil sukses menghancurkan momen romantis itu. ZeLo rupanya merasa terganggu dan sesak dengan posisinya yang berada di tengah-tengah JongIn dan KyungSoo.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tsk… gagal deh. " decih JongIn.

" Hmm… hmm… daijoubu, JongIn. Bukankah kita masih punya malam hari yang panjang? " tawar KyungSoo yang geli melihat wajah merengut JongIn.

" Benar juga ya… " ujar JongIn setuju.

" Untuk sekarang, begini saja dulu ya? " secepat kilat KyungSoo mengecup lembut pipi tirus JongIn.

" Sankyuu~ " JongIn pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada KyungSoo, setelah memberikan ZeLo posisi yang lebih nyaman tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

###F.I.N###

Nyehehe~

Finally, sequel Remember the Rain, Innocent Promise kelaaaa~r...

Mind to review?

=D


End file.
